In general, a plasma display panel includes a phosphor layer formed in discharge cells partitioned by a barrier rib and a plurality of electrodes. A driving signal is provided to the discharge cells through the electrodes. Then, discharge occurs in the discharge cells according to the driving signal. Here, discharge gas filled in the discharge cells generates vacuum ultraviolet rays and the generated vacuum ultraviolet rays excite the phosphor material of the phosphor layer formed in the discharge cells to generate visible rays. An image is displayed on the screen of the plasma display panel according to the visible rays.